In a given conventional computer system, the system can transition between a number of different sleep states based on a duration for which the system remains in a generalized sleep state. For example, as the sleep duration increases, the system can lower or switch off power to different internal components in an effort to promote energy efficiency. For instance, after a first period of sleep time elapses, one system component is powered off, after a second period of sleep time elapses, another system component is powered off, and so on.
Notably, the cost of implementing the foregoing energy saving measures can often result in the system requiring a considerable amount time to re-enter into a fully-functional/awake computing state. In particular, additional time costs can be involved in reanimating the different internal components when the system is abruptly required to re-enter into an awake state (e.g., when a laptop lid is opened, when a power button is pressed, etc.). Consequently, this can be unpleasant for users as they are required to wait for seemingly long periods of time for their systems to enter into an awake state after extended periods of disuse. Furthermore, some environmental safety agencies (e.g., Energy State, Environmental Protection Agency) have established regulations that require certain electronic devices, such as laptops, desktops, mobile devices, etc., to draw less power while idle. Accordingly, such regulations can add further complexity to the development of energy saving measures at the cost of sacrificing user enjoyment of a given electronic device.